Tales of Peacock and Butterfly: Protectors of Paris
by NamesFromGraves
Summary: Gabriel is a young fashion designer trying to make a name for himself in the fashion world when he meets Adalyne, a bubbly model who is rather new to the fashion scene herself. When the two stumble upon mysterious artifacts in their possession, and Paris begins to fall under the threat of a masked villain, the two must set aside their differences and become Peacock and Butterfly.
1. The Origins of Peacock and Butterfly 1

**Trigger Warnings:** _Character deaths, violence, mild gore_

The Tales of Peacock and Butterfly: Protectors of Paris

Chapter 1: The Origins of Peacock and Butterfly

* * *

He was late. How could he be late to his own show? It was Gabriel's first one, and the last thing he wanted was to make a name for himself as the designer who was late to his own show. He ran down the street, his messenger bag banging against his hip as his feet collided with the ground. Shoulders and arms rammed into him as he shoved through the busy Paris streets, but he didn't bother apologizing to the people he ran into.

As he pushed his way through the streets, he came tumbling into an older gentleman, causing the man to fall onto the hard concrete payment. At first, he wasn't planning on stopping to help, but after sending a quick glance over his shoulder and realizing that he had probably injured the man, he hopped to a stop. He turned swiftly, helping the stranger up onto his feet. "I'm so sorry. I'm in a hurry." He explained, his words muddled by how quickly he was speaking.

The man looked up at Gabriel almost curiously. "You're a swift one, aren't you?"

Gabriel blinked, confused by the rather elusive comment. "Uh, yeah…" He was cut off by the sound of his phone beeping. He looked at the clock and paled slightly, feeling his heart jump. He had five minutes. He looked between his phone and the man, only half paying attention. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry." He waved, turning on his heels and taking off into a run again, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Gabriel arrived on the set of his runway panting, glistening sweat dotting his forehead. He was a mess, but at least he had made it there on time- by some miracle. Besides, he could always fix up his look before the show. He made his way backstage and set down his bag, when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Gabriel turned, expecting to see the producer, but instead, his eyes fell upon a young woman with long, wavy blond hair and emerald eyes. A smile tugged on the corners of her soft, red lips. "You're Gabriel Agreste, right?" She asked, rocking back on her heals a little as she put her arms behind her back.

Gabriel blinked for a moment, almost not processing that she was talking to him. Of course, it wasn't like there was another Gabriel Agreste sitting around, but he couldn't understand why she was talking to him. Gabriel blinked rapidly a few more times, resisting the urge to shake his head and run his fingers through his hair nervously. "Uh, yes. That's me. Gabriel Agreste. The one and only…" He added a nervous chuckle at the end, almost kicking himself over how stupid he sounded.

To his surprise, her smile only brightened, her eyes glistening like gem stones as her excitement grew. "I'm Adalyn, one of the models who will be walking in your show." She introduced herself, holding out one of her hands.

Gabriel stared at it for a moment, wondering if he should shake it. Of course, it would be rude not to, but he was all sweaty- and as a model, she might not appreciate that. As the seconds ticked on, he watched her expression slowly dull, and he finally realized that it would probably be better if he shook her hand. He reached out, trying to return her happy expression. "Yes, uh, well, thank you for representing my work." He said awkwardly, taking his hand away. Since she didn't seem bothered by his rather clammy hands, he didn't say anything about it.

Adalyn giggled, her shoulders bouncing lightly. "Well, it is an honor." She responded, a light joking nature to her tone. Gabriel wasn't sure if he should be offended, but since he didn't want to be _that guy_ he simply did not respond. "I wanted to introduce myself before things start to get really crazy back here. I didn't get to speak to you much during my go see." She explained, and Gabriel found himself struggling to remember back that far.

The process of interviewing people for his show had been a long, grueling process. Beyond it being just incredibly dull, most of the models – he found – showed up with absolutely no idea who he was or what his work represented. Actually, he had remembered several of them showing up without even knowing his name- which he found to be utterly ridiculous. If you are going to go walk for a designer, you should at least have the common sense to look up their name.

After a few solid moments of trying to remember Adalyn from all that time ago, he decided it best he simply pretend. "Ah, yes. It was unfortunate. I would have liked to talk to the potential models more myself, but as this show was put together on quite a time constraint, it was really…" He trailed off as she started giggling again, his mouth pressing into a firm line. "I'm sorry, did I say something funny?"

She covered her smile with her hand, clearly attempting to hide the fact that she was laughing. "N-No, I'm sorry I just… You don't have to be so formal with me, you know."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm sorry? This is just how I talk."

Adalyn stopped giggling suddenly, a deep pink flooding her cheeks. She bit her lip, her eyes darting to the wall as if she was debating taking the opportunity to bolt out of the room. "O-Oh… I guess I just assumed that—"

"Gabriel! There you are!" A voice from behind cut her off, distracting Gabriel. They both looked over at the producer of the show, who was running over to Gabriel with a slightly panicked expression. "We need you in the back. There might be an issue with the Spring Dress."

Gabriel frowned deeply, glancing back at Adalyn. "I should go deal with this. It was nice meeting you." He didn't wait around long enough to let her respond as he rushed off to deal with whatever it was that was going wrong.

Gabriel had never been so happy to fell the gentle hug of his fleece covers as he collapsed on his bed. It was pretty late, since he had to stay for tear down. It was only his first fashion show, but it seemed like everything that could have gone wrong did. His Spring Dress somehow got a rip in it that he had to patch up a half an hour before the show, there were broken shoes, late models, falling lights- seriously, a spotlight fell during the show. Thankfully no one was hurt, but it did give everyone a fright.

Still, Gabriel couldn't help but be thankful. He had been interning for years- ever since his last year of college- and it had started to seem like he would never get his name out there. Sure, he was only 25, but for some reason, he felt as though he was moving too slowly in life. He had always imagined that his name would be up in lights before he was 20, but it wasn't until he got to college that he realized how ridiculous that was.

Gabriel let out a long sigh and turned over onto his back, staring up at the drab, white ceiling of his apparent for a few moments before willing himself to get up and finish actually getting ready for bed. He stripped off his clothes and slipped on some nice, comfortable sweat pants before moving over to his bag to grab his notebook. He always carried a sketchbook around with him.

He dumped out his bag, jumping a little when something tumbled onto the floor. He frowned, leaning down to pick up whatever it was that had fallen, his hand brushing against the thing that had fallen, only then realizing that he didn't recognize it. "What the…?" He straightened up, inspecting the object in his hands over and over again.

It was a little black box, almost like a jewelry box, with a rather strange red design on the top. It certainly wasn't anything he owned. Perhaps someone had put it in his bag as a mistake? He opened the lid, curious about whether or not he would recognize whatever was inside, when he was suddenly blinded by a bright, blue light.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi guys! So this is my first fanfic in several years, so please excuse- well, everything. This has been something I've been thinking about for a while,and I decided to put it into writing to attempt to get back into the writing scene. This is probably going to be a very long fic so just be prepared. If you like the story, please leave a little review or message me, I love hearing from readers 3

Also, for the purpose of this fic I named Mama Agreste Adalyn.

Love,

Quinn

 **Note:** I have seen Master Fu's kwami written as both Weiji and Wayzz. The sub I watched used Weiji, so that's the spelling I am choosing to use.

 _ **Bonus:**_ "Are you sure you made the right choice, master? What if they are not ready for what is to come." The old man stood, stroking his gray beard as he watched the young man who helped him up off of the sidewalk. Such a lively young man.

Master Fu dusted off his red shirt, tucking his cane underneath his arm as he continued walking. "He has a good heart, Weiji. He is the one I am looking for." Master Fu continued walking as his little green kwami followed.

"I'm not sure if "good heart" are the words I would use..." The little Kwami began, but Master Fu held up his hand.

"He stopped to help a clearly defenseless old man up off the sidewalk. I think that's proof enough."

"After knocking you over." The Kwami replied flatly, but Master Fu simply shook his head, electing to ignore the remark as he continued in his search. A great evil was about to fall upon Paris, and Master Fu was going to do everything in his power to stop it.


	2. The Origins of Peacock and Butterfly 2

**Trigger Warnings:** _Character deaths, violence, mild gore_

The Tales of Peacock and Butterfly: Protectors of Paris

Chapter 2: The Origins of Peacock and Butterfly Part 2

* * *

Gabriel watched in horror as the blue light manifested itself, swirling and spiraling into a tight ball that eventually formed into… Wait, what the hell _had_ it turned into? Gabriel felt vomit rising in his stomach as he stared in shock at the floating blue lob with eyes and a feathery tail. It looked like a flying rat, which was completely crazy- since it was blue and, well, flying. "Hello!" The little, almost squeaky voice chirped, and Gabriel let out a yell.

He stumbled back and tripped over his bed, falling onto the floor with a loud _thud_. His breath caught in his throat as he desperately tried to escape the whatever-it-was. He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. "Wait! Don't be afraid! I'm Truffle, you—"

"It fucking talks!" Gabriel yelled, swinging his notebook at it. The blue thing shot over to the right, on the other side of the room before Gabriel even had a chance to blink. Gabriel stared in shock. "How did you do that? Wait, why am I talking to you? Am I crazy?" The blue thing rose in the air, ruffling the long blue and purple feathers that sprouted from its back.

"You're not crazy." The little thing squeaked. "I am Truffle, the Peacock Kwami."

"The peaco-what now?" Gabriel slowly sat down, losing feeling in his legs. He was dreaming. Or hallucinating. Or both. Could he dream and hallucinate at the same time? He didn't know what was real and what was fake.

"A kwami. Kind of like a fairy but different and you get to be a…" the little "kwami" rose their arms in a 'taa-daa' type position, "…Superhero!"

Gabriel blinked a few times, shaking his head before standing swiftly and going to lay down in his bed. "Maybe if I put the covers over my head I'll wake up…" He grumbled to himself.

"You're not asleep!" The little squeal almost made Gabriel's ears want to bleed, and he sat up, staring at the fairy with a flat expression.

"Right. Ok. I'll bite. Please, tell me more." Gabriel crossed his arms, speaking with an almost board tone to his voice as he watched Truffle zip over to the black box Gabriel had found in his bag. The kwami struggled to pull the box up onto the bed, but Gabriel made no moves to help.

Gabriel stared down at the pin glistening in the box in front of him. It definitely looked like peacock feathers, so at least his dream was consistent. "This is the peacock miraculous. Wearing it will increase your agility, strength, give you super speed, and give you the ability to charm people!" Truffle announced.

"And…" Gabriel drew out the 'and' waiting for the kwami to continue, but when no continuation came, he frowned in confusion. "What, no catch? What do I have to do? Sell my soul to the devil? Pledge my allegiance to your master?" Truffle's eyes squinted a little as the little kwami attempted to figure out what Gabriel was getting at.

"Well, there is this little thing about saving Paris from evil, but I'm not really sure that's a catch." Truffle zipped closer to Gabriel, the kwami's large blue eyes seeming to stare straight into Gabriel's soul. Truffle swooped down and grabbed the broach, raising it to Gabriel's eyelevel. "Come on, you know you want to put it on." Truffle said in an almost sing song like voice.

Gabriel sighed. "If I put it on, will you shut up?" Truffle nodded quickly, and Gabriel sighed, taking the broach into his hands. As he was already in his pajamas, he clipped the broach to his sweats- which looked so astronomically stupid, but thankfully it was a dream so no one would see. "There. It's on. Now what do I do to make you disappear?"

The kwami giggled, although it sounded a little bit more like a mouse squeaking. "All you have to do is say 'transform!'"

"Transform? Why in the world would I—" Gabriel didn't get to finish his sentence, because before he realized what was happening, Truffle squealed in delight as he was sucked right into the broach clipped to Gabriel's sweat pants.

Gabril yelled in discomfort as a blue sparkling light surrounded him, drowning out the usually comforting view of his apartment as his skin prickled. Soon, a tight blue fabric was surrounding him, hugging his arms and spiraling all the way down to his legs. His shoulders and neck were decorated with peacock feathers, meeting at his collar bone to frame the peacock broach. Attached to his lower back was a long tail-like cluster of peacock feathers, and hiding his eyes was a bright blue mask.

Gabriel spun around in a circle, looking like a dog chasing his tail. "What the… Truffle? Truffle, what the hell did you do?" To his disappointment, there was no annoyingly high voice answering him. He was just left alone in his large apartment, looking like a freak of nature.

"So, you're saying that I'm a superhero?" The girl's green eyes glistened as she stared at the cute little pink fairy in front of her. The kwami nodded, spinning around in a happy little circle.

"That's right! And I'm your kwami, Nooroo!" Nooroo put her hands on her little hips, grinning proudly as her butterfly wings ruffled behind her. Adalyn grinned. Maybe she was having a dream, maybe it was actually happening, but whatever the case, she knew it was awesome.

"Do I get powers? What can I do? Ooooh, is there a supervillain I get to catch? Just leave it to me! The Butterfly, at your service!" Adalyn put her hand to her forehead in a salute like position, mimicking the soldiers she had seen in some war movie.

Nooroo laughed a little, gesturing down at the butterfly shaped pendant in the little black ox Adalyn had found tangled up in one of her dresses at the fashion show. "Your miraculous will give you the ability to grant people the power to do whatever their hearts desire, but be careful- you can only use this power once per transformation. It takes a lot of energy, so I'll have to rest up before you can transform again."

"Right, right, makes sense. Do I get a cool costume?" Adalyn only partially listened to what the little fairy was saying. Of course, she was preoccupied with other thoughts. She got to be a real life superhero! How many people could say that they got to have that experience? And she got cool powers, a costume, even her own, personal super villain to fight!

Nooroo was about to say more, when suddenly her expression changed. "Enough of that for now. Quickly, turn on the TV." Adalyn frowned in confusion but did as she was told. The TV buzzed to life, the news station filling the once black space.

 _"Breaking news: Citizens have been whipped into a frenzy just outside the Eifel tower. Sources report that the riot began when one man flipped over a lunch table. Police have been unsuccessful…"_

"Pause the TV!" Nooroo instructed suddenly, and Adalyn paused on the picture of the man who was reported as the original cause of the riot.

"I don't understand, why did you…"

Adalyn never had the chance to finish, because Nooroo flew close to the screen, inspecting the man's eyes. She fluttered back, suddenly looking troubled. "There's no time to explain! Adalyn, you must transform. Now!"

Adalyn shook her head, her stomach clenching as it twisted into knots. "Wait, what? What's going on?" Adalyn looked at the man on the TV. There wasn't anything particularly strange about him- other than the anger on his face. She looked a little closer, curious about what it could be that made Nooroo so afraid. Wait... was that a flash of purple in his eyes?

"We must go stop the riot! Before the unrest spreads!" Nooroo flew closer, eyes wide as her body trembled.

"But what do I do when we get there? I haven't been practiced, how will I—"

"Use your butterflies to take control of the darkness. Just trust me! You'll know what to do. Just say the words. Paris needs you." Adalyn stared at Nooroo's serious expression for a few moments before she took a deep breath to try and calm her beating heart.

"Ok. I trust you. Nooroo, transform me!" Adalyn slipped the butterfly pendant onto a silver chained and fastened the necklace around her neck. She stood strongly, her body tense as she watched Nooroo fly into the pink jewel in the middle of the butterfly, and suddenly she was surrounded by what almost looked like a pink glitter storm.

Light pink fabric spiraled around her body, wrapping her in a secure skin tight suit. A mask appeared around her eyes, masking her identity from the outside world. Her hair tied itse up into a high pony tail, decorated by a large pink bow. She could feel her back tingle a little as shear butterfly wings sprouted from the back of her costume, and suddenly the glitter dispersed from around her and collected in front of her eyes, forming a cane with a glass ball at the top. She inspected the object in her hands for a few moments before taking another deep breath and looking out the window in determination.

Time to save Paris.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay! Chapter 2 is up! Thank you to everyone who has been so kind as to leave a review, follow, and favorite this fanfiction. It makes me really happy to know that people are enjoying this so far. I've been having a lot of fun developing this story, so I'm really excited to continue!

Don't forget to leave a little review or send me a message if you're enjoying the fic!

With Love,

Quinn


	3. The Origins of Peacock and Butterfly 3

**Trigger Warnings:** _Character deaths, violence, mild gore_

The Tales of Peacock and Butterfly: Protectors of Paris

Chapter 3: The Origins of Peacock and Butterfly Part 3

* * *

It was annoyingly difficult to try and sit down with a huge cluster of feathers attached to the back of him. All he wanted to do was sleep. After the long day he had- and all the work he had piled up in his office that he was looking forward to- all he could think about was sleep. He couldn't be a superhero if he was exhausted from just being _normal_. Seriously, he had a hard enough time just trying to save his own ass day after day.

Eventually, he was able to sat down on his bed, which caused the feathers to unhinge. Gabriel shot up in a panic, thinking at first that he had somehow managed to break his magic superhero costume. It was only upon closer inspection that he realized it was a fan. Probably the biggest he had ever seen in his life.

He moved the object around in his hands. For such a large object, it was actually quite light. He lifted it up quickly, sending out a gust of wind that was so powerful it knocked him off of his feet and sent him colliding into the wall of his apartment. He yelled out in pain, groaning as he pushed himself up off of the floor.

Ok, so he wasn't going to do that again. Noted.

He stood up and brushed himself off. "Alright, weird little alien fairy thing. I've had enough. How do I get out of this thing?" Of course, there was no answer, which Gabriel found completely annoying. And rude. That thing had been so talkative before. What happened to that? Eventually, he gave up and simply turned on the TV. He leaned back in his chair, ready to sit and stare at the screen until he fell asleep.

That's when he saw it.

He straightened up suddenly, his eyes wide as he watched the scene unfold. It was like a slaughter. Like everyone had suddenly turned animalistic. They went at each other like they were going in for the kill. Gabriel hardly even listened to the reporter as he watched the mob of people fight on the screen. It was almost animalistic the way they were going after each other- scratching, biting, screaming, punching, kicking… And it wasn't just people. They were knocking over plants, kicking trash cans, running into the street to cause random car crashes.

He didn't know why, but he knew he had to do something.

Maybe Truffles had gotten into his head a little bit.

After grabbing the outrageously large fan and attaching it back to his butt, he opened up his window. He hopped onto the edge and closed his eyes. For some reason, he was freaking out a little. Well, actually, there were a lot of reasons, but he was trying to tell himself that there was no reason to be afraid. He had seen superheroes jump out of buildings countless times…

In movies.

Still, perhaps it wouldn't work out too badly. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting his body fall forward. And that was when he realized that he wasn't flying. He gasped a little as the ground got closer, grabbing his fan and swinging it desperately in front of him. A gust of wind rushed forward, colliding with the ground and seemingly bouncing back, catching the feathers of his fan and – miraculously – slowing him down.

He landed on the concrete traumatized, but alive. It took him a few moments before he was able to collect himself and clear his mind. Apparently he was a superhero, so it was his job to stop whatever it was that was happening at the Eiffel tower. Besides, maybe if he helped he would figure out how to de-transform in the process.

He started running forward, wind rushing past him as he went faster and faster- until it almost felt like he was flying, his feet light as feathers as he pushed himself forward. He passed people, businesses- even cars. A grin tickled the corners of his lips as he leaned into it, suddenly feeling the urge to yell in delight.

And he did.

He shouted into the air, jumping a little and pushing himself to go even faster. He was a blur, cutting through the air like a bullet as he got closer to the tower. For a moment, he almost forgot that he was supposed to be helping people. It was just him running through the night, and all other troubles fell behind him.

Maybe being a superhero wouldn't be so bad after all.

Being a superhero was great in theory. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't been in some sort of fairy tale like bliss when Nooroo first manifested out of that little black box. The super suit fit her like a glove- but it felt foreign.

As a model, making things look great was her specialty. But it didn't mean she had what it took to be a hero. Great in theory, a little sloppy in practice. It took her a little too long to figure out how to use her staff to catapult herself off of the rooftops in paris, sending her closer and closer to her goal.

But she couldn't help but wonder if she really had what it took.

It wa a fair question. She had never been a superhero before, and it wasn't like they had a mentor or anything to look up to. Still, she knew that she had to put her insecurities behind and just move forward. People were in danger, and that was more important than her own self confidence issues. If she could help- even a little bit- then she wanted to do it.

She finally arrived at the tower, crouching in the shadows so she could assess the situation. It was her first gig, so she didn't want to rush in without thinking and make the situation worse. Nooroo had given her the run down- a little- but she still wanted to be careful.

It was really as if they had just gone insane. All of a sudden, there was so much anger and violence everywhere. It was terrifying- but something honestly scared her even more than watching the angry mob turn over tables and smash potted plants.

The look on Nooroo's face when she saw the news.

Something had scared Nooroo so much, she cut her lesson short. Adalyn didn't know what it could have been, no matter how many times she went over the scene in her head, and that scared her even more. Her own complete blindness and ignorance to the danger. Obviously, there was something wrong. Something that Nooroo- for whatever reason- didn't mention right way. Honestly, that only made Adalyn question even more. If there was a reason that Paris needed a hero, why wouldn't Nooroo say that right away?

Adalyn looked over at the crowd again, trying to figure out how to attack. A woman had started trying to knock over a lamp that was illuminating the sidewalk where they were gathered, and several others had joined her, all yelling and screaming and grunting together as the lamp gave way and smashed against the side walk.

They actually cheered when it went down.

Then they turned on each other.

As she listened to the screaming and shouting in the night sky, one cry broke through all the others. It was a male voice, crisp and clear, and it wasn't angry like the others. In fact, all the voice said was "Stop!" The rest of the screaming died down for a few moments, but picked up quickly.

Adalyn poked her head out from around the corner she was hiding behind, her eyes falling upon a man in a skin tight blue suit, decorated with feathers draped around the shoulder and neckline, and topped with a long, peacock-feathered tail. At first, she felt nothing but confusion. Why hadn't Nooroo mentioned a partner? That probably would have been good to know.

The man looked distressed when the people started fighting again, and she couldn't help but giggle. Did he really think that just asking them to stop would get them to stop? By the looks of it, it was his first night on the job as well.

That actually made her feel a little bit better.

Adalyn made herself known, stepping onto the edge of the roof she was crouching on and into the light. "Now, hold on there, swashbuckler. There's no need to rush into things." She teased him, smirking at him as he stared at her with wide eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! It's the end of the semester, so I'm pretty flooded with work. I'm going to try to update on a weekly schedule, but I'm not going to promise a specific schedule yet because I don't know what my schedule is going to be like. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, and don't forget to leave me a little review or favorite if you like it!**

 **Love ya,**

 **Quinn**


End file.
